<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Quinny1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575433">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312'>Quinny1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Post-Finale, hand-holding, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x08 - Villanelle and Eve finally have a talk about what has happened since they last met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even from afar, Eve can see the sad smile present on Villanelle’s face. Was she really just going to let her walk away? Villanelle's presence in her life has brought her heartache and loss, she had even taken a bullet from the woman in front of her. Most people would say she was stupid to not walk away and never look back but Eve cannot deny the connection she has with the other woman. Something has changed in Villanelle as well as herself. Something Eve can no longer walk away from. </p>
<p>Without any hesitation in her actions, Eve begins to make her way towards Villanelle. Her steps get more urgent as she moves, fear that Villanelle will somehow disappear like she usually does. </p>
<p>A confused look flashes across Villanelle’s features as she realizes that their previous actions of turning and walking away wasn’t a last goodbye as she thought. Eve had asked her to make it stop so she gave her the choice to walk away and never look back so why was she now walking towards her? Villanelle lets out a sudden involuntary intake of breath as she watches Eve get closer and closer. </p>
<p>Although Villanelle was ready to let Eve go, she can’t help but feel a sense of hope or is it relief that it might not be the end for them after all. But Villanelle is aware of the impending danger she is in. She is also aware of her actions today and knows that one cannot simply walk away from the 12. The danger is not something she wants to drag Eve into. Not after all the pain she has already caused. </p>
<p>Like a force, Villanelle can feel herself being pulled towards Eve. It’s as if there is an invisible string binding them together. Villanelle matches Eve’s pace and it’s only a matter of seconds before they stand facing one another, both women can feel their hearts pounding in their chests. </p>
<p>“I said don’t look back.” Villanelle breathes out after a moment of silence, trying her best to sound stern so that Eve doesn’t hear how close she is to falling over the edge. Her eyes scan Eve’s face as she lightly chuckles, “Yeah, well you looked back too.” Eve responds before she flashes Villanelle a small smile. “It’s all about choices.” she continues more quietly but it doesn't go unnoticed by Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle decides to let it go, instead asking, “What happens now?” she briefly breaks eye contact as she glances around them before her eyes return to Eve’s. “We can’t stay here. It’s not safe.” </p>
<p>“Then let's go somewhere safe. Just you and me.” Eve responds before her mind takes her back to the last time she said those words to Villanelle. How times have changed since that day. Eve can sense that Villanelle is also experiencing the trip down memory lane so she captures her attention by carefully touching her arm and monitoring with her head for Villanelle to come  with her. </p>
<p>The two of them walk in silence, each sneaking small glances when they feel the other woman isn’t looking. After their hands bump together a few times, Eve decides to grasp Villanelle’s hand in hers, hoping to offer a little bit of comfort that she feels is needed. The blonde haired woman freezes for a moment at the contact before she quickly covers it with a small smile. </p>
<p>“We could go to my hotel? It isn’t far from here and it should be safe for tonight.” Villanelle speaks just after they reach the end of the bridge. She looks towards Eve, as she waits for a response. “Then we’ll go there. Lead the way.” Eve replies, giving Villanelle’s hand a slight squeeze. </p>
<p>It isn’t until Eve feels a small tug of her hand that she realizes her mind had drifted while they were walking. “Eve? Are you okay?” Villanelle asks, her eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes i’m fine. Is this it?” Eve questions, her eyes wandering up and down the building they are standing in front of. It doesn’t really seem like somewhere Villanelle would usually stay but yet again, Eve can’t help but feel a sense of relief. Maybe they would be safe here. </p>
<p>Without responding, Villanelle smoothly guides Eve inside before they make their way up the stairs to Villanelle’s room. </p>
<p>Once safely inside, Villanelle lets out a short breath of relief before she pulls off her long, yellow coat, hanging it up by the door. She then takes off her black boots, placing them neatly underneath her coat. Eve follows Villanelle’s direction, allowing herself to relax for the first time since hearing the gun go off earlier this evening before she takes a moment to explore the room. Within the room, there is a small bar area in the corner with a high table and two chairs, a two seater sofa placed in front of a TV and a double sized bed situated in front of the window. As she looks towards the bed, she notices a small case that has clothes neatly folded inside of it. She mentally groans when she realizes that she doesn’t have any belongings with her. </p>
<p>On the other side of the room, Villanelle misjudges the situation and mentally cringes at not thinking this through properly. Why would Eve voluntarily stay in the same room as a psychopath? Someone who has caused her nothing but pain since the moment they met.</p>
<p>“I can get you your own room. You would feel better there, yes?” Villanelle asks, stepping into Eve’s eyeline to grab her attention. Eve offers a small reassuring smile before responding, “No, you don’t need to do that. This is fine. Would it be possible if I could use the bathroom?” Eve questions, hoping for a moment to clear her mind of the events that have happened this evening. It is a little difficult to do when the main reason her mind is so occupied is standing right in front of her. </p>
<p>“Sure, it’s just through there.” Villanelle responds, pointing towards a closed door. Eve gives a small smile in thanks before she disappears into the bathroom, searching for a moment to herself to allow her to clear her mind and take in her surroundings.  </p>
<p>The minute the door is closed, Villanelle lets out a shaky breath before she lays down on the hotel bed. Now left alone with her own thoughts, the memories of the past few days begin to overwhelm Villanelle and no matter how hard she tries, she cannot shake them away. </p>
<p>Villanelle feels her heart hammering in her chest, beating so fast it might explode. The stinging in her eyes she has felt only a few times before returns and it’s only a matter of seconds before the wall she built up around her breaks. Seeking comfort, Villanelle lets herself roll into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and holding them tightly against her chest, willing for the pain she feels there to go away.</p>
<p>A few seconds pass before two arms find their way around her form before she finally allows the wall to break down. Tears filled her eyes, and suddenly she was weeping, her whole body wracked by sobs; </p>
<p>“Hey, shh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” A soothing voice fills the room. One hand finds its way to the base of Villanelle’s neck while the other rubs small, gentle circles on the bottom of her back. As much as Eve wants to calm the sobbing woman in her arms, she feels this is exactly what Villanelle needs. Instead, she lets her cry, offering comfort by holding Villanelle tighter in her arms. </p>
<p>Villanelle soon relaxes in her embrace as she lets her hands wrap around Eve’s waist, thankful it is Eve seeing her in this vulnerable state. She would never allow anyone else to witness this. </p>
<p>As Villanelle’s sobs turn to quiet whimpers, Eve carefully brushes some fallen hair out of the blonde's face. Hoping to get some answers, Eve carefully approaches the topic. “Would you like to talk about it?” she asks, ensuring to give Villanelle the option. As much as she wants to get to know more about Villanelle, she doesn't want to push her into talking if she isn’t ready. </p>
<p>A few months ago, Villanelle would have simply brushed the question off with a witty, sarcastic remark and swifty changed the subject. Although a few months ago, Villanelle wouldn’t be laying sobbing in Eve’s arms. Tonight, enjoying the comfort that she has never felt before by the woman who has made her feel things, she knows she can’t say no. </p>
<p>So she tells Eve everything starting with her return to Russia. She talks about her mother and her brothers, the way her mother had rejected her just like she did when she was a child. She told Eve about how her mother had said she didn’t belong there and that it wasn’t her home. It was never her home. All because she had a darkness that her mother refused to admit she had too. Then all over again, Villanelle broke down. She explained how her mother was treating her little brother the same way she was treated as a child. How she killed her mother before she burnt down the house, killing three other people as she did so. As she gripped onto Eve’s shirt, scared she was going to leave, she told Eve about the anger she felt that day and how lost she has been since finding and killing her family because she does feel things. She feels the sadness, the anger and the guilt - this is the worst part. </p>
<p>Eve stays quiet as Villanelle talks, silently processing the words coming out of her mouth. For the first time since meeting the woman in her arms in the bathroom, she finally sees Oksana. Somewhere through all the trauma and sadness, Oksana was left behind as Villanelle took over but now, she sees Oksana and she feels the pain the woman is feeling. It hurts her, thinking of the little girl who went through so much suffering so early in her life. She didn’t stand a chance. </p>
<p>Eve holds her close as she sobs. Her heart aches at the way Oksana holds onto her shirt as if she’s afraid Eve will disappear. Eve understands though, Oksana has never been given this comfort before. Eve feels somewhat proud that she is the one Oskana has confided in. </p>
<p>After some time has passed, Oksana’s hold on Eve’s shirt becomes looser as the sobs turn to quiet tears. “After everything I've done Eve, why did you turn around?” Oksana asks, her breathing begging to clam. </p>
<p>“Someone once told me that it’s all about choices and i’ve decided that from now on, i’m going to make choices that make me happy.” Eve responds as she pulls back to look into Oksana’s eyes. </p>
<p>“So i’m a choice?” Oksana wonders unsurly, searching Eve’s eyes as if they hold the answer she is looking for. Her mind drifts back to when they were standing on the bridge. Eve had made a comment about choices then too. Maybe she might get her answer after all. </p>
<p>“I’ve made the choice to get to know you properly. The chasing was fun for a while but i’d much rather be with you than chase you around the world. Even after everything you’ve done, I can’t deny how I feel about you. I’ve been burying it for too long and I think you deserve some honesty. I also need to be honest to myself.” Eve responds, feeling her own heart beat faster at the confession. Although she feels good, finally being able to admit her feelings out loud. </p>
<p>“How do you feel about me?” Oksana asks quietly, not wanting to get her hopes up too soon. Eve can’t stop the smile that appears on her face. Out of everything she just said, she should’ve known that’s what Oksana would pick up on. </p>
<p>“I feel like when i’m with you, i’m free - alive. I feel that I can do things I've never been able to do before. I feel like I want to show you what it’s like to have someone care about you, someone to love you. I want to be the one to do those things because I care about you and I love you.” Eve confesses, feeling like the weight of the world has finally been listed off her shoulders. Although the reaction from her confession is different from what she was hoping. Oksana’s eyes shift from Eve’s as she tries to push her away. </p>
<p>“You shouldn't love someone like me.” Oksana responds, her voice breaking mid sentence. </p>
<p>“Someone like you?” Eve asks, hoping to get to the bottom of the other woman's thoughts and feelings. She understands that the likelihood of Oksana having this conversation previously with anybody else is pretty slim and she wants her to know that she cares about her and wants to understand her feelings. </p>
<p>“A psychopath, a killing machine, an agent of chaos, a monster…” Oksana gasps out as she begins to feel the tears brimming in her eyes once again. </p>
<p>“Look at me please.” Eve says softly, putting her fingers under Oksana’s chin and carefully pulling it towards her face so Oksana will meet her eyes. “Look at me.” she repeats more sternly as Oksana stubbornly looks past Eve’s head, staring at the wall behind her. Finally after what feels like a lifetime, she meets Eve’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Like i told you earlier while we were standing on the bridge, you are so many things. What you have been referred to by others - including me - is not who you are. It’s what people have taught you to believe and wanted you to believe. They have all said those things for their own benefit. To manipulate you so that they could use you to get what they wanted. You are so bright, hard-working, talented and you do have a very beautiful face. I was wrong about you. Especially about the way you feel things.” Eve tells her, moving to hold both of Oksana’s hands tightly in hers, ensuring the woman is listening to what is being said. </p>
<p>“Eve, it’s not safe. They’re going to come for me and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. I’ve already hurt you so much before.” Oksana replies, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. </p>
<p>“No more dwelling on the past. I’m not completely innocent either. I’ve spent the last two years chasing you around the world. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go. We will face whatever happens next together.” Eve responds firmly. Her heart flutters at the smile Oksana gives upon hearing the word ‘together’</p>
<p>“Okay?” Eve asks, checking Oksana has understood her words. </p>
<p>“Okay. Together.” Oksana repeats before she carefully pulls one hand out of Eve’s to wipe away her fallen tears. </p>
<p>“Good. Now come here.” Eve smiles, opening her arms and allowing Oksana to settle between them as they lay down on the bed. </p>
<p>Oksana closes her eyes for a moment to clear away the rest of her tears before she opens them again, staring deeply into Eve’s dark brown eyes. </p>
<p>Slowly, Oksana moves her face closer to Eve’s, worried she is taking a step too far too quickly. She is relieved when Eve is the one who closes the gap, connecting their lips together for the second time. Only this time, it is more gentle and more loving. “I love you too by the way. I have for quite some time now.” Oksana confesses once they pull away. The bright smile Eve gives is a relief and she can’t help but match her expression. </p>
<p>“I know that now.” Eve responds, moving her head up slightly to kiss the blonds forehead. </p>
<p>They stay there for a while, silently enjoying one another's arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the peace and the love they share. </p>
<p>Finally they were together where they felt safe. </p>
<p>In Eve’s embrace, Oksana had finally found her home. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Villanelle fanfic. I really enjoyed writing this and would be grateful for any feedback. I also take requests! I have a thing for soft Villanelle and fluff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>